


Perfect Break

by C4ndy_St0re



Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Brothers!AU, Gen, Good!SchlattAU, How Do I Tag, No Beta, Platonic Relationships, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re
Summary: "Adventure Time!" Schlatt always watched that show with Quackity and currently was pretty invested in what was happening in the show. He was humming the theme song while lightly bapping Tubbo's shoulder to the beat, not enough to hurt him though. "Bubba! We can't watch new episodes, just ones I seen with Duckie!" Tubbo nodded as he hit play for the first episode and fell onto the couch causing Schlatt to burst into a fit of giggles.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137038
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Perfect Break

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: Arson_Bee
> 
> I haven't watched Schlatt in a while, hope I did this justice :)!

Tw/Cw: Nickname: Bubba and Bubs, 

Papers were strewn across the desk, pencil and pen marks covering them as Schlatt crossed out bits and pieces deciding they needed to be rewritten as they weren't up to par. "No, this deal just cannot be done." Frustration continued to build as Schlatt tried to relook at the deal, he wanted it to work he truly did but what the other party was offering would not work for the nation. He had tried negotiating with them repeatedly yet they were stubborn and so was he, it just wasn't going to work.

Schlatt leaned back in his chair bringing his hands to cover his face as he tried to come up on different ways to fix the issues that they were having, though with every solution he came up empty-handed which only brought more stress and frustration to him. Part of him wanted to go find his Bubba and cuddle on the couch with him while the other half fought to stay big and continue working on all of the papers he needed to do.

Deciding to give in knowing it would do some good Schlatt got up and made his way to the living room seeing Tubbo sitting on the couch flipping through some papers that had to do with the taxes in Lmanburg, he looked up and smiled confusingly at Schlatt. "Hey? You doing alright, you look disheveled." Tubbo stood up and moved over to Schlatt so he could fix his tie and hair while humming a small tune. "Anyways, is something up? I wasn't expecting to see you for a few more hours."

Schlatt whined and stuck out his arms as if asking for a hug, "Wanna cuddle with Bubba, too much work." Tubbo smiled and finished fixing Schlatt's hair before nodding pressing a kiss to his forehead. He had been known to watch over Schlatt when he was little with Wilbur and Quackity, but today the other two were out working on personal business so it was just him and Schlatt. Though neither of them cared as it had been a while since it had just been them again, despite being siblings and having their bond they were never really alone together.

"We can cuddle after we get you out of those itchy big kid clothes, alright?" Schlatt nodded and took Tubbos hand, his other finding its way into his mouth as he began to chew on his fingers finding comfort in that action. Tubbo lightly grabbed his wrist and moved his hand away from his mouth, "We don't chew on hands bubs, why don't you go find your chewy necklace while Bubba gets your clothes, yeah?" He ran a hand through Schlatt's hair while the little contemplated if that was a good deal before nodding and running ahead to his room to find his necklace.

Tubbo got to Schlatt's room shortly after he did and went over to his closet and shifted through the clothes to find what he was searching for it was all mostly suits and white button-ups with a small box of ties sitting on the bottom though within it all he found the yellow sweater that Wilbur had given him with some black fuzzy pajama pants. Tubbo turned around and saw Schlatt sitting on his bed quietly playing with his plush bee Buzzles that he had gotten for him a few years back while chewing on the necklace, Tubbo sat the clothes down on the bed and tried to suppress a laugh as Schlatt was quickly drawn out of his thoughts and beamed up at him. "Bubba! Look at who I found, it's Buzzles!" 

"It surely is! Where was he?" Tubbo unfolded the sweater as Schlatt started talking about how he lost and found Buzzles, the beginning bit a story he had already told many times before. "Arms up!" Tubbo threw his arms up which encouraged Schlatt to do the same so he could be changed out of the suit and into the sweater, the story continued on as they apparently were getting to the 'good part' when Buzzle was apparently making a great adventure underneath Schlatt's bed.

As the story came to a stop Schlatt had been changed and moved into the living room not even noticing as he was so caught up in telling the story, "Can cuddle now?" Schlatt fiddled with his fingers looking down nervously, Tubbo ruffled Schlatt's hair and hummed in agreement. "Yay!" Schlatt quickly jumped up into Tubbo's arms making the mentally older silently praise the war and prior knowledge for keeping him in shape.

"C'mon let's go put on a show and cuddle with Buzzles and your blankie." Tubbo propped Schlatt on his hip so he could grab the remote and the blue wool blanket that Schlatt had grown attached to despite it being worn down and seemingly falling apart. "What do you want to watch bubs?" Schlatt hummed for a moment trying to think even though Tubbo knew exactly what he would decide on.

"Adventure Time!" Schlatt always watched that show with Quackity and currently was pretty invested in what was happening in the show. He was humming the theme song while lightly bapping Tubbo's shoulder to the beat, not enough to hurt him though. "Bubba! We can't watch new episodes, just ones I seen with Duckie!" Tubbo nodded as he hit play for the first episode and fell onto the couch causing Schlatt to burst into a fit of giggles.

Schlatt was pulled in to Tubbo's embrace and smiled brightly at him before burying his face into the button-up he was wearing and giggling to himself, maybe this was the perfect break for the both of them.


End file.
